Hello Again
by casey1
Summary: Buffy and Willow lost there powers during the battle with Glory. Now five years later the past comes back to haunt them


Buffy Summers smiled to her self, as her daughter showed her latest drawing. She oohed and ahhed in all the right spots as she hung it on the fridge. She marveled at how much she loved her life. Sometimes she wondered if any of it was real. The demons and vampires. She shook her head and considered giving Willow a call. Maybe have lunch with her old friend.. It had been five years since she and Willow had lost their powers fighting Glory. They had won, but no more slayer or witch. When the vortex had closed it drained all the supernatural power from the area. She and Willow left the hellmouth immediately. The months after she had lost her powers was an adjustment to say the least. For both her and Willow. Neither one of them knew where they fit. They started college and graduated. Buffy got pregnant from a one night stand who wanted nothing to do with commitment or a daughter. She wondered what Xander was doing. She and WIllow had left without a word to anyone, Giles and Xander included. WIlls was mourning Tara's death and Buffy was mourning the one thing she thought made her special. Now looking back on her life she realized how much she had blown it with Xander. She and Willow felt really guilty about not saying good bye. By the time they got their acts together it was to late.. Her moment of introspection was interrupted by the telephone.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Buffy it's Rupert Giles."  
  
"Hi" The sense of dread filled her stomach.. "How have you been?"  
  
"Fine, listen carefully you are in grave danger."  
  
"Giles I'm fine. I haven't seen a vampire in five years. They don't know who I am. That part of my life is over." Buffy felt guilty. She loves this man like a father and the first time she talks to him in five years she tells him to go away."  
  
"Spike had the chip removed." Her first instinct was panic.  
  
"JOY" Her daughter obediently went right to her mother. "Giles what do I do?"  
  
"Stay there inside. Don't invite anyone in. Help is on the way."  
  
"Thanks Giles." How small her voice sounded tugged on the older man's heart.  
  
"Everything is going to be fine Buffy."  
  
"How will I know the help your sending?"  
  
"You'll know. I have to go." The line went dead.  
  
"Mommy look what the man gave me." Buffy spun at the sound of her daughter's voice. She locked eyes with William the Bloody."  
  
"Hello slayer."  
  
Panic was definetly the order of the day. I'm not the slayer anymore."  
  
"Pity" He swaggered into the house. "Joy invited me in." He smiled a cold cruel smile. Buffy thought her heart would quit beating. He inhaled deeply. "Fear, it works for you slayer." He chuckled.  
  
"Joy come here." Her daughter scampered to her mother. She could tell that something was wrong.  
  
"You better not hurt my Mommy." The two year old warned. Buffy shushed the girl. The vampire just chuckled.  
  
"Like mother like daughter."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"To hurt you. You left me. I loved you."  
  
"Please leave us alone." The vampire just smirked.  
  
"The great Buffy begging." He shook his head. "If only peaches could see you now." Buffy's eyes widened. "That's impossible though. He's dead.". The vampire delighted in the pain in the former slayers eyes.  
  
The spell was broken at the sound of the front door. A tall man dressed in jeans and a Hawaiian shirt walked in.  
  
"Bloody hell!"  
  
"Hi Spike."  
  
"Xander, how's Chuck."  
  
"Dead. You should know you killed him."  
  
"It's a sad world" The vamp glanced at Buffy. "IS he so jaded that he can talk about the death of his best friend with the one who killed him like nothing at all." Xander shrugged  
  
"People die, so do vampires."  
  
"You think you can kill me?'  
  
"We both know I can. We both also know you can kill me."  
  
" I like my odds."  
  
"Normally I'd agree, but I have hope."  
  
"You think a stupid emotion can gives you an edge?" Spike was almost laughing.  
  
"Actually he was talking about me." A tall red head sauntered in from the kitchen. Some where in the back of Buffy's mind she realized the girl came in though the back door. The girl was maybe seventeen and five ten. She looked athletic.  
  
"Spike this is Hope the vampire slayer. She's a real spitfire."  
  
"Still like your odds?" The red head questioned. The vamp smirked ad walked out the door into the night.,  
  
  
  
  
  
PART Two  
  
"Hi guys, I figured Pizza night." Willow strolled into Th.e house oblivious to the drama that had just taken place. Buffy looked at her like she had just grew an extra arm. The first person she saw was Hope. She took on her tight jeans and half shirt. Hope sent Willow's Libido into overdrive. "Yowza" Willow actually licked her lips. It freaked Hope out seriously. She edged closer to Xander. Then Willow saw Xander. Her jaw dropped.  
  
"Hey Wills." He said just like the last five years had never happened. Then he looked straight at Buffy. "He's invited in." He reminded her.  
  
"What do we do?"  
  
"You could stay here and go it alone or come back to Sunnyd where we can keep an eye you."  
  
"Those aren't choices." She didn't try and keep the bitterness out of her voice."  
  
"You're welcome." Xander answered her. Spun and walked out. Hope followed asking Xander if they could stop WWF New York.  
  
"What happened?" Willow questioned. So Buffy told her.  
  
  
Two weeks later in the Sunnydale magic shop door opened. Buffy walked to the back to see Hope beating the tar out of Xander in her old training room. The sight brought back memories. She felt the light touch on her arm and saw Giles motioning for her to follow him. When he led her back into his office he did something she didn't expect. He hugged her. "I'm glad you're okay."  
  
"Thanks Giles." Buffy's eyes were welling up with tears.  
  
"Joy is she?"  
  
"Fine Willow's watching her. She came with us."  
  
"Oh are you two together?"  
  
Buffy's eyes widened in shock. "No were just friends." She paused for a second. I'm not a lesbian." Giles nodded he is very embarrassed. He looks over Buffy's shoulder.  
  
"Sod off both of you." Buffy turns around to see Hope and Xander smirking at them both. "was there some thing you two wanted?"  
  
"We're going to see Willy the snitch about Spike." Hope answered him. Then Hope smiled sweetly at Buffy and walked out.  
  
"Buff" Xander acknowledged her, then followed the slayer.  
  
  
"I can't believe Willy didn't know anything."  
  
Xander shrugged, "After all these years we probably ruined his business."  
  
"You going to talk to her?"  
  
"Who?" Xander decided to play innocent. Hope gave him the look.  
  
"I think she should make the first move, she left me."  
  
"In her defense, what was she supposed to do hang around and get pummeled?"  
  
"I did." Hope had no response."  
  
"You should talk to her. She's probably scared." Hope said finally.  
  
"What do you know You're just a kid."  
  
"Hey I'm sixteen"  
  
"Trust me Sixteen is a kid."  
  
"I can kick your ass."  
  
"Don't kid yourself, that was training. A real fight would go allot different." Hope didn't retort because she knew the truth of his words.  
  
"Is this Spike guy really that tough?"  
  
"Yes, in his day he was the baddest of the bad. The kind of guy Angelus stepped lightly around."  
  
"I don't think Angelus is impressed any more."  
  
"I wouldn't worry about Angelus right now."  
  
"Yeah Why would I worry? Just because he killed the last two Slayers."  
  
"He won't take you. I won't let him."  
  
"Xander, how am I compared to them?" Xander looked at her seriously.  
  
"Better. Faith was to wild. She wanted to die. To many issues equaled to many chances. Charity was always to fragile. Courageous, but after every fight I used to hold her while she cried. Sometimes for her self some times for the victims, and sometimes for the souls of the vampires. Slaying was just to hard for her. In the end she gave up. She wanted to die to."  
  
Hope stared at the far away look in her friends eyes. "I'm sorry. "  
  
"Don't be, knowing is better then not knowing."  
  
"Always?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Then talk to her."  
  
"Pushy kid" Hope glanced at her watch and squealed.  
  
"OOh, date."  
  
"I thought you told Giles you were studying tonight."  
  
"He wouldn't let me go if hr knew the truth."  
  
"What's your mom think is happening?"  
  
"Patrolling with you."  
  
"You are so busted."  
  
"Xander please?"  
  
"I will not lie, but I will not volunteer either." He smiled warmly at the young girl.  
  
"Your the best." She hugged him and bounced home.   
  
Xander strolled into the Magic shop after dropping off Hope. "Sorry G man no love at Willy's."  
  
Buffy smiled at Xander's use of the old nickname. She was actually enjoying being here. Willow was rummaging around in the back looking at the new books. Giles was researching as usual. Her daughter was playing on the floor. The new girl, Dawn and Hope's mother, Cara, were Inventorying the stock. Except for the weird looks Dawn kept giving her everything was nice and safe.  
  
"Is Hope getting ready for her date?" Giles inquired.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Great she is at this moment rummaging through my closet." Dawn complained.  
  
"She looks up to you Dawn."  
  
"No, she just takes my clothes because she can't afford her own."  
  
"Don't bitch you laid the blue skirt out for her." Cara reminded Dawn."  
  
Buffy looked at Dawn. "Have we met before? You seem really familiar."  
  
Dawn looked like she wanted to cry. "No we don't know each other at all. Xander can you take me home I'm tired."  
  
"Sure sweetheart." They left  
  
"What's her deal?" Buffy asked no one in particular.  
  
"Buffy how long are you planning on staying here?" Giles asked her suddenly.  
  
"I don't know, awhile.. I got a job at the highschool as a guidance counselor.. Why?" Buffy suddenly feeling defensive.  
  
"Are you planning on helping with the slaying.?"  
  
"I figured I could be research girl. I know it's not much but I kind of miss making a difference." Giles pulled his glasses off and idly chewed on the end of them.  
  
"Willow are you planning roughly the same role?" Willow had just caught the beginning of the conversation."  
  
"Pretty much, I can still use the computer like an ace." Giles nodded.  
  
"Obviously as far as I'm concerned you are welcome. here." Cara shifted nervously and coughed. Giles shot her a look. "You have to realize that certain bridges will have to be mended. Assurances will have to made."  
  
"What do you mean assurances."  
  
"You have a way of running off when things get hard."  
  
"Those were extreme circumstances."  
  
"Well things have a way of getting extreme around here." Giles looked her in the eyes. "I don't want to lecture you or make you feel guilty. It just worries me that you're both acting like the past never happened. A great deal of damage was done when you left without a word. I realize it was hard for you both, but it was hard here as well. I've forgiven you both, but you're going to need to clear the air with Xander and Dawn."  
  
"I don't understand Giles. Dawn?"  
  
"Talk to her."  
  
"Any body else?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"That we need to clear the air with." The annoyance in her voice was clear.  
  
"No, every one else died. except for Cordelia and she's rather incoherent now."  
  
"What happened to her?" Willow spoke up for the first time.  
  
Giles glanced at Joy who was now watching the adults with great interest. "Another time, now I suggest we all get some sleep.' GIles closed up the shop and left. Willow followed him.  
  
"You're not going to leave this alone are you?"  
  
"No I want to know."  
  
"Angelus tortured Cordelia to drive her insane and create another Drusilla."  
  
"What happened to the first one?"  
  
"Angel killed her. Six months after you left the demons that came through the portal. got organized."  
  
What became known as the Shadow war occured. The council was decimated. During the Shadow war. Angel and Angelus were split into separate entities. Angel was human. Angelus is pure vampire. Angel killed Drusilla and Angelus captured and tortured Cordelia."  
  
"Who else is gone? It doesn't matter how they died. Just tell me who is gone."  
  
"Anya, Angel, Wesley, Gunn, Amy, Oz, Faith, and Charity."  
  
"I don't know Charity."  
  
"The slayer before Hope and after Faith."  
  
"Shadow war huh. What happened to Oz?"  
  
"He fell attempting to rescue Cordelia."  
  
"And Anya?"  
  
"She died the night we fought Glorificus." He didn't say it but Willow knew he was thinking it. The same night Tara died. The same night Xander didn't run and she did.  
  
"Giles?" She looked at him and for the first time she noticed how old he looked. Old and tired. "Who's Dawn?"  
  
"Dawn is the key personified."  
  
'I remember the key now.. Why don't I remember Dawn?"  
  
"The same drain that took you magic and Buffy's Slayer power also sucked the magic spell out of her so we had no memory of at all."  
  
Willow suddenly had a nagging feeling that she was missing something. "What else, what am I not asking?"  
  
"Dawn is Buffy's sister."  
  
  
  
Part 3  
  
Xander woke up to a strange knocking sound. It took him a few minutes to realize someone was knocking on his door. His first thought was its Charity. The he remembered she's gone. He did the most logical thing, he opend the door. The sight before him made him twonder if he was still asleep dreaming he was awake thinking he's still, never mind.  
  
"Hi Xander."  
  
"Hi Wills, what's up"  
  
"Not you." She teased.  
  
"I am now."  
  
"You're grumpy in the morning"  
  
"Somethings never change." Xander moved slightly so she could walk into his apartment.  
  
"Nice place. It looks exactly the same." She looked at her old friend and gave him a quirky smile.  
  
"How's that lesbain thing going?"  
  
"How do you knowI'm still a lesbian?"  
  
"The way molested Hope with your eyes the other day was the dead give away."  
  
"Jealous?"  
  
"Overprotective. She's Sixteen Willow."  
  
"I know I feel bad about freakin her out like that it was juat a reaction, I'm sorry."  
  
"Okay have a seat." She sat down on his old coiuch. He sat in a chair facing her. What's on your mind Wills?"  
  
"I thought we should talk."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We have issues and I'd like to get them settled. Buffy and I are going to be helping out with research and stuff. I don't want any awkward momnents."  
  
"Okay? What do you want to talk about first?"  
  
"You're not helping."  
  
"I didn't knock on your door."  
  
Willow frowned. "Fair enough. I'm sorry I left." Xander stood up abruptly and looked out his window.  
  
"It wasn't the leaving that hurt Wills. It was the lack of goodbye and then contact at all."  
  
"I'm sorry. I ran. The I was ashamed I ran, and I didn't know how to face you it was stupid."  
  
"Wills, you don't have to be ashamed of getting scared or doing stupid things. You're talking to the guy who cast a love spell on the entire female population of Sunnydale." WIllow smiled   
  
"Sure you've done some colossally dumb things"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"But you never ran. I've never seen you run in your life Xander. Even when we were stuck in that dream world with our deepest nightmares chasing us.. You were the one that turned around and punched yours in the nose." Willow shook her head slowly. "You wouldn't have understood, you would've tried. You wouldn't have gotten it. You're brave Xander. You wouldn't understand cowardice."  
  
"You're not a coward Wills."  
  
"I ran."   
  
"You're back."  
  
"Is that good or bad?'  
  
"Good"  
  
"I'm glad I came over here." She looked at her friend and saw the smile didn't quite reach ihis eyes. "We're not okay are we?"  
  
"We're getting there, It'll take a while before I fully trust you guys again." He shrugged. "Now get out." Willow's eyes widened in surprise. Then she realized he was teasin her. "I have book signing in LA today and I need to get ready."  
  
"Your an author?" He nodded. "What have you written."  
  
"A book called Wild Storm."  
  
"I read that it's good!"  
  
"Don't sound so surprised."  
  
"Sorry I'm just happy you're doing well."  
  
"Thanks, you doing okay?"  
  
"Suffering from severe lack of direction. You have to go."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's okay we'll talk when you get back."  
  
"Xander what are we going to do about Buffy and Dawn?"  
  
"I wasn't planning on getting involved. Dawn decided she wasn't going to tell her. As far as I'm concerned the subject is closed."  
  
"How did you get so cold."  
  
"Product of my envirement.".  
  
  
  
  
Angelus paced his lair, while listening to Spike ramble on about how Buffy is back. "I don't care about Buffy or her daughter. What interests me is the White Knight. He has been a thorn in my side since the Shadow War. If not for him we would've won If not for you we would've won"  
  
"True, but did you really want the old ones in charge?"  
  
"No, I like things how they are."  
  
"So do I."  
  
"So the plan is kidnap daughter and Buffy will come after her. Then we take Buffy and her white Knight follows." Spike nodded. "Are you going to turn Buffy?"  
  
"No I'm going to keep her human and hurt her, badly in every way possible. What are you going to do with Xander?"  
  
"Turn him and send him against every slayer that is called."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When Xander got back from the book signing his apartment door was open. He walked into the apartment to face his old love. He dreaded the meeting and hoped for once things would work out. "Hey Cordy."  
  
"There you are. I've been waiting."  
  
"Sorry, you know me always late."   
  
Cordelia nodded absently.. "I want to go to the mall."  
  
"Okay we can go right now."  
  
"No we can't you have to save Buffy and her daughter."  
  
"What's going to happen to Buffy and her daughter Cordy?"  
  
"Did you know that Buffy's back?"  
  
"Yeah I heard that. Is some thing going to happen to her?" Cordy nodded yes.  
  
"Does she know you're still in love with her?"  
  
Xander's first instinct was to deny, but he realized he couldn't lie to a seer. "No I don't think she does."  
  
"Well any way, Spike and Angelus are going to grab her and her daughter to use as bait for you.."  
  
"When's this going to happen sweetheart?"  
  
"Tonight, so go save them and we can go shopping tomorrow okay?"  
  
"It's a date."  
  
"I don't think Buffy would like that much." She shook her head and walked out the door."  
  
  
  
Xander squatted by the entrance to Angelus's lair. When he saw Spike approach dragging Joy with him. He had set his trap. A souvenir from a battle a few years ago would distract Spike long enough for Xander to do his dirty work..  
  
When Spike approached the entrance to the cave he froze in his tracks. His heart tugged and emotions exploded. On a rock just to the side of the entrance sat Miss Edith. The faithful companion of his lost love. He dropped the child in his arms. Almost in a trance he walked over and picked the doll up.  
  
"You always loved to hard William." Was the last thing Spike ever heard before a wooden stake was jammed into his heart. The child ran into the night. Xander was dragged into the lair. Angelus had set his own trap.  
  
When Buffy woke up she found herself chained to a wall in the standard vampire lair. She looked around and saw Xander chained across from her. He was beaten to a bloody pulp. There were two bite marks on his neck and Buffy silently prayed he hadn't been turned. He hung perfectly still Buffy was sure he was allready dead.  
  
Angelus strode into the room. "Morning Lover." Buffy shuddered. Your daughter's blood was sweet."   
  
"He's lying, Joy got away." Xander spoke up before the anger and despair could take over Buffy completely."  
  
"Aww you're no fun old friend." Angelus smiled.  
  
"Go to hell, again." Xander retorted  
  
"If you're going to kill me just do it." Buffy snapped.  
  
"Lover this isn't about you. This is about torturing my old friend here." Angelus walked over to where Buffy was chained and casually put his hand over her mouth and nose. She struggled but the chains held fast. She was starting to panic.. She hated not breathing ever since drowning in the Master's lair it was a phobia. When she started to see spots when he let her breathe again. You see I don't care about you any more or your little daughter. That was Spike and Xandman took care of him tonight for you." Angelus smiled. "Yes Xander you had your fun tonight. Now it's time for"  
  
"My fun.' Hope the Vampire Slayer attacked the master vampire in a blur of motion. Buffy watched and was impressed. She is good better then she herself was. She watched Giles unlock Xander and saw him slump to the ground. The he rose and charged in to the battle. Not a second to slow either, because Hope had just been taken down by the creature. Xander blind sided him. The two went down and grappled with Angelus gaining the upper hand. Then monster rose to his feet raising Xander by his neck. Hope circled.  
  
"Close enough, slayer." Hope froze  
  
"Now" She called and Xander Brought both feet up and kicked them into Angelus's elbow. The vampire let go of Xander but Xander didn't let go of the vampire. As Xander fell he dragged the thing off balance and down to the ground. Simultaneously Hope sprang and drove a stake through his heart. Angelus returned to dust.  
  
Gile rushed over to help Xander to his feet. Hope hugged her friend. The three of them started walking out of the cave. Buffy tugged on her chains nervously.  
  
'Uh guys still chained up here." A vampire walked out of the shadows and traced it's finger along Buffy's jaw line before it exploded into dust.  
  
"Sorry," Giles apologized and unlocked her. Xander looked embarrassed. Hope just shrugged and helped Xander out of the cavern. She couldn't care less.  
  
"I can't believe you guys forgot me." Buffy accused.  
  
"You forgot them first." Hope shot back  
  
"You couldn't possibly understand."  
  
"About being the Slayer?" Hope finished for her. Buffy stalked off into the night. "Oh Buffy" Buffy turned around. "I didn't forget."  
  
  
"Why did you do that?"  
  
"I did it for Dawn."  
  
"She deserves to be remembered"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Buffy strolled into the Magic shop with a smile on her face. It had been three days since the showdown with Angelus and Spike and all had been quiet. To top it off she had very interesting meeting with principal Baxter today. He wants her to take hope under her wing and see if Buffy Can make a positive influence on her. Buffy said she'd try.   
  
"Hi Dawn." Buffy chirped happily Dawn just winced. The wince didn't go unnoticed by Buffy. "Dawn did I do something to piss you off? The shop was empty except for the two of them.  
  
"It's just hard, seeing you. Having you here when you don't remember." Buffy had been ready for a fight. She didn't expect Dawn to get weepy on her.  
  
"Dawn what do you mean don't remember you?" Dawn got up and ran from the shop.   
  
Xander and Giles walked in the door behind her. Xander glanced at Dawn's back and followed. "What happened?"  
  
"I asked her if I'd done something to make her mad and she freaked" Xander walked back in the door.  
  
"Is she allright?" Giles asked him  
  
"As allright as she's going to be." He said mildly. Buffy looked at his face and realized he was keeping his emotions in check.. His expression was identical to the one he wore when they were trapped in Angelus's lair, It was the same one he wore when he came to her house to face Spike. It was also the same one he had whenever he talked to her since she'd been back. Buffy thought things were okay between them. They hadn't fought or argued. They'd even bantered a bit like old times. She was actually planning on asking him out some time this week.- This was the first time she realized things weren't okay. He shows her the face he shows his enemies. It's a startling and heart wrenching revelation for her.  
  
"Buffy!"  
  
"Sorry." She realized Giles was trying to talk to her.  
  
"Oh never mind." He turned and walked back to his office Buffy knew she just screwed up big time. She stood up and faced Xander. Their gazes locked and he held the same slightly amused expression on his face. It never wavered.  
  
"Are you going to tell me what's going on?"  
  
"With what? There's allot going on."  
  
"With you and I."  
  
"No, Finish what you started." The answer threw Buffy for a loop.  
  
"Okay, what's the sitch with Dawn?"  
  
His eyes finally betrayed him. They widened ever so slightly in surprise. If she hadn't been standing so close and concentrating so hard she would have missed it.  
  
"Do you remember the key?"  
  
"Sure Glory needed the key to get back to her own dimension. The monks protected the key by making it human for me to protect. Dawn's the key" Xander nodded Buffy concentrated hard the memories were fuzzy because of the magic. "Oh my god." She said quietly.  
  
"Sunnydale U campus Wilkins hall. Room 313." Xander answered her question.  
  
The next two weeks were a blur of happiness for Buffy. She rediscovered her sister, and in the process was finally accepted into the new Scooby gang.. Girls nights out with Willow Dawn Buffy and Hope became common place. Giles had finally stopped giving her disapproving stares. and Hope's mom actually invited her to Thanksgiving dinner. Cara Became Joy's main baby-sitter. The one dark spot was Xander. Willow was no help. She was on shaky ground with her child hood friend herself, and not willing to risk any distance gained at all.  
  
"I just don't know what to do." Buffy complained Hope, Dawn and Buffy were sitting on her apartment floor. Under the pretense of helping Hope pass history. "Every time I try and talk to him he just gets that stupid expression on his face and makes a dumb joke. Some times I wish I was still the slayer, I'd wipe that smirk right off his face." Buffy look3ed imploringly at Hope.  
  
"I am not going to hit Xander." She announced. "I don't want to be mean Buffy,but I don't see what you want from him. He doesn't really open up to anyone. He helps us deal but, all the old ones are gone except for Giles and he's as aloof as Xander. I was around for the end of the Shadow war, what I saw was bad. I guess what happened earlier was ten times worse. You can't survive that and not be different, not be changed.." Hope looked at Dawn and Buffy followed her gaze.  
  
"You can not make me talk about the Shadow war." Dawn shivered after that the mood was killed.  
  
Later that week Cara was watching Joy so Buffy could go out with Willow and Dawn but she decided to drive to the beach instead. She decided it was fate when she saw Xander's car there. She found him sitting on the jetty staring at the ocean. She walked up and sat down next to him. They just sat there for awhile.  
  
'I'm sorry." Buffy said finally breaking the silence. Waves crashed around them and the seasprey dampened both their faces. The tide was rolling in.  
  
"Well we're here should we skinny dip?" He answered her finally.  
  
"Don't"  
  
He sighed. "I forgave you along time ago Buff" She studied his face. No stupid smirk. Just pain regret and longing.  
  
"Thanks. Why won't you talk to me?"  
  
"Fear."  
  
"Fear?"  
  
"Yep, afraid you'll leave. Afraid I'll say something stupid. Afraid it won't work. Afraid I'll get close again and won't be able to touch you.." They both stared at the ocean. "Why didn't you go back after Spike and Angelus were defeated?"  
  
"You're here." 


End file.
